The Thief and the Queen of hearts
by BlackStar18
Summary: A sneaky Cajun comes to the mansion for a secret mission not given by Magneto and tends to disrupt the X-Men's already chaotic life. Everyone wants him gone, especially Rogue. Danger and romance bud while the Cajun is there. Romy and other pairings coming


AN: I'm excited… this is my first fanfic ever… I've been writing however, for years, but I love the X-Men… especially Evo. I apologize in advance if my Cajun accent is horrible. I've never written for Gambit before, but I hope he and everyone else is to your liking.

Oh and this is just the first chapter. More to come for sure. I have it all in my head, just need to write… er type it down.

Anywho, as for my disclaimer, I don't own the X-men… wish I did, but don't. Stan Lee's a bloody genius. So yeah, please enjoy and review. Dankies!

Chapter 1

It was raining again. For the past three days the rain had been pouring down, drenching the earth. A three day weekend and it was now ruined by the cursed rain. No school for three whole days. The students at the Xavier mansion had been thrilled until Thursday evening it began to rain and had not stopped. To top it off, Logan decided that they should all have Danger room duty every day… twice a day. It was torture for all the students.

However, one gothic girl had managed to get out of Danger room duty because she hadn't been feeling well. Sometimes, which didn't happen often, she didn't mind the workout. It relieved the stress she constantly felt and actually helped her relax, but today that hadn't happened.

It wasn't that she was sick, she just… couldn't get the voices in her head to shut up. For some reason they wouldn't let her concentrate. Her head throbbed, and her focus… well it was gone. She couldn't even read the new book she had picked up at the book store. Even turning the TV and trying to watch that had proved to be futile. The voices just would not be quiet no matter how hard she tried to make them go away.

Maybe she should see the professor… She didn't want to go through what she went through a few months ago. Losing control of her powers, the voices,… the personas in her head. She did NOT want them to take over again.

Making up her mind to see the professor, Rogue began get up from the couch. As she got up, she glanced out the Recreation room window and saw a figure walking up the walkway.

"Who could tha' possibly be?" Questioned Rogue in her thick southern accent. "Maybe anothah new recruit?" Well she might as well answer the door since she was up.

A sigh escaped her lips as she moved to the lobby of the large mansion. Rogue was only a few steps away from the door when the bell rung. Rolling her eyes, the Goth girl opened the door. What… or rather who she saw standing there made her emerald green eyes narrow. Before the soaking wet figure could say a word, Rogue slammed the door shut.

"Why? Why did it have ta be _him_." Rogue muttered under her breath. Making a quick decision to just leave the man out there, Rogue turned and began to walk away from the door.

The bell rang.

Rogue stopped and tensed.

The bell rang again.

Her gloved hands balled into fists in anger, but she still made no move to answer the door.

Once more the bell rang.

_**Rogue would you please answer the door**_Came the professor's voice in her head.

With a sigh, Rogue nodded mentally. _**A'right Professah**_ She thought back. A slight flash of anger crossed her pale face, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. Managing to keep her face void of any emotion, Rogue opened the door.

A man with startling red on black eyes stared at her with a cocky smile on his handsome face. "Now chère, that was none to nice. Slammin' de door in poor Gambit's face. It hurt his feelings. I t'ink ya owe Remy an apology an' a kiss no?"

"If ah felt sorreh fer slammin' the door than perhaps I'd apologize… but since ah don' than yer tough outta luck, Cajun." Spat Rogue.

"Ah, mon chérie, I knew you'd warm up ta me eventually." Grinned Gambit as he waggled his eyebrows.

"What are ya doin' here, Swamp Rat?" Rogue snapped, unfazed by his charm.

"Remy came ta see yer pretty face m' petite, an' ta join de X-twer… X-Men." He quickly corrected seeing the look on Rogue's face.

"Ah don't believe ya Cajun. Ya don' look like yer cut out fer us, _X-Men_."

_**Rogue, that is not how you treat our guest.**_ Said Xavier in her mind. He then spoke up from behind the Goth girl. "Please come in Mr. LeBeau." Once he was inside, Xavier turned to the young man. "What can I do for you?"

Rogue watched the Cajun carefully. He appeared a bit distraught when the Professor showed up, but it was quickly hidden. Gambit was smooth, thought Rogue with a frown.

"Well, de t'ing is… Um, can we not talk 'bout dis in front o' de belle?" Gambit asked the balding man.

The frown on Rogue's face deepened at hearing Gambit announce that he didn't want to talk in front of her. "Fine. Ah'll leave ya two alone. If ya need meh Professah, Ah'll be in mah room."

As she walked away she caught Gambit wink at her. Oh, that man really did annoy her so very, VERY much!

"Remy be seein' ya 'round m' petite." Gambit called out as she walked away.

"I doubt it." Rogue called back and disappeared around the corner.

Gambit watched the beautiful, fiery, southern femme leave with a smirk on his face. _**Now that's a femme Gambit could easily**__… _He stopped his line of thinking remembering who he was around. The bald headed one, could hear thoughts, he had to remember that. He kept his mind blank, but couldn't quite get the image of Rogue out of his mind.

"Mr. Lebeau, would you please follow me to my office. We can talk there." Without waiting for an answer Xavier wheeled away.

The Cajun followed the bald man and whistled softly at the spacious mansion. He could be real comfy living there. He spotted a vase and grinned. He'd be back for that later. After all, he was a thief.

The two entered Xavier office and Gambit sat in the chair he was offered and leaned his boots on the bald man's desk. Surprisingly Xavier didn't say anything.

"Alright, now Mr. LeBeau please continue from before? Why are you here?"

"Well ol' metal head threw Gambit out. Don' know why he done it, but Remy got no where else ta go. I certainly can't go back ta New Orleans. I'd be killed there. So…" Gambit paused hoping the bald guy would buy his act. "Gambit was wonderin' if he could stay here fer a while. I won' be no trouble at all."

Xavier cups his chin with his hand as his index finger taps his cheek. It was obvious to Remy, that the man was thinking about it. After a few moments, the elderly man nodded. "Very well. I will let you stay. But, if anything happens that is out of line, I'm afraid I may have to ask you leave."

Gambit grinned inwardly and nodded. "Gambit be on his best behavior monsieur."

"That's good to know. I'll have someone show you to an available room so you can get settled in right away."

"Sounds good to Remy."

_**Rogue, since everyone else is in the Danger room would you mind showing Mr. LeBeau a room? He's going to be staying with us for a little while.**_

Rogue stopped trying to read her book when she heard what the Proffesor asked of her. _**He's stayin'. But Professah… I thought he worked fer Magneto?**_

_**No buts Rogue. Apparently my old friend told him to leave. He's promised to behave. Now, if you would please show him to the available room next to Roberto, it would be greatly appreciated.**_

_**A'right Professah. I'll be right down.**_ With that Rogue cut off the link. She wasn't very happy about escorting the annoying Cajun around the mansion. He was cocky, arrogant, conceited, and the list could go on and on.

It wasn't long when she reached the Professor's office. Opening the door she saw a smiling Gambit and grimaced. Her weekend had started alright despite the rain, but now she felt like she had just entered the gates to hell itself.

"Bonjour mon petite. Gambit ready for te tour."

Rogue wanted to wipe that stupid… yet handsome smile from his face. "If yer comin' then let's go."

Gambit immediately got to his feet, following the femme with ease. "Dere be no need ta be hostile, mon chérie. Gambit have no ill intentions."

What sounded like a snort left Rogue's lips and she turned her green eyes on Gambit. "Ya may have fooled the Professah, but ya can't fool meh. Ah, can see right through ya, Swamp Rat. A leopard can't change his spots."

A cool smile appeared on Gambit's face as he watched the femme. Her hips moved in perfect harmony and her… His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard what Rogue said. "It's a shame Gambit can't see right through you." He muttered meaning it differently than how she meant it. Apparently the femme caught his comment because she turned on him a fire sparking in her beautiful green eyes.

"Yer incouragable!" The Goth girl hissed in anger. "After this Swamp Rat, ya bettah stay away from me. Ah don' like usin' mah powers but that doesn't mean ah can't put ya in yer place. I'm warnin' ya."

"Warnin' Gambit? Come now chère…"

Rogue cut him off. "Don' start Cajun! I ain't in the mood ta deal with ya." Her head was beginning to throb again and the voices… the voices were getting louder. "Jus' know ah, ain't gonna let ya hurt anehone… Ya try an' ah won' hesitate ta use mah powers." Not saying anything else she walked up the stairs and turned down the hall towards the boys dormitories.

Reaching the room, Rogue opened the door. "Here's yer room. Bathrooms are three doors down. Kitchen's downstairs. Ah'm sure Jean or Scott will be up ta explain everythin' else ta ya soon." Finding it hard to concentrate, Rogue frowned and shook her head. "Anehthin' else… Ah guess ya can ask enehone 'round 'ere. They'll help ya." Feeling like she said everything, Rogue turned and left before Gambit could say anything else.

The Cajun was speechless. He actually didn't know what to say to the femme. It was then that he saw a flash of pain cross her face. Something was wrong. Gambit was tempted to ask, but knew she would deny it. _**She's a tough femme… **_He thought with a small smile proud of her, yet still somewhat concerned. Although, why should he be concerned? He was only using her… there was nothing there. He was only there for one reason and that was take out Kurt Wagner.


End file.
